<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comfort forts by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600261">comfort forts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis'>pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Literally just fluff), Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Pekoyama Peko, CGRE Regressor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, F/M, Fluff, Peko has a bad day but Fuyu is there to make it better!!, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Day 07 Prompt: Knowing Character B had a bad day, Character A built them a pillow fort! It might not look the greatest on the outside, but it’s nice and comfy on the inside!]</p><p>Staring at the walls of his dorm, Fuyuhiko is hit with an idea, and immediately sets to work, suddenly glad for how many blankets and pillows he collected over his time at Hope’s Peak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Regressuary, Regressuary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comfort forts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FLUFF TIME !!<br/>I hope everyone has a good day!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peko is having a very bad day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s not obvious to others around them, but to Fuyuhiko, it’s clear as day. It’s even clearer to him that Peko is attempting to hide it since he’s been regressed all day, but he’s smarter than she thinks, sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, okay. Maybe just more observant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at the walls of his dorm, Fuyuhiko is hit with an idea, and immediately sets to work, suddenly glad for how many blankets and pillows he collected over his time at Hope’s Peak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back at his work, now, Fuyuhiko winced at how ugly the blanket and pillow fort looked, but tentatively crawled inside and smiled to himself, proud of how comfortable it was as he laid down in it. He could rest, just for a little bit, right? He was so tired from making the fort… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuyuhiko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SHSL yakuza jolted away, freezing up and getting ready to attack whoever had woken him up, only to melt down into the blankets and relax, seeing it was Peko. He offered a weak smile, and carefully sat up, Peko looking around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is… a nice little fort.” She said, smiling softly at him. Fuyuhiko shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, forcing himself to talk without using the voice he usually spoke in when he was regressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… made it for you. I knew you were having a bad day, so-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko glanced up in the middle of speaking, finding himself silenced at the sight of Peko’s eyes wet with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no!” He yelped, little voice slipping out as he pulled her into a hug, holding his carer tightly. “I didn’t mean to make you cry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peko laughed against his shoulder, reaching up to pet his hair softly. “Little prince, it’s okay. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause in which Peko shifted them, pulling Fuyuhiko into her lap, hugging him close and burying her face into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, little one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko smiled guiltily, knowing there was no hiding that he was regressed now, but still pressed close to Peko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, mama.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think you all know why comment moderation is on now (to prevent hate, duh)<br/>Lemme know what you thought !! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>